He's gone?
by Cottoncandycutie10
Summary: Someone dies and it changes someones life forever. R&R. It takes place while the School of Rock 2 is being filmed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my new story that is a tragedy. Someone dies that changes someones life forever! R&R! This is about the filming of School of Rock 2. This isn't real. The person that dies in the story is still alive. This is not why School of Rock 2 didn't come out this is my own story.

"Cut!", Richard Linklater yelled to the cast of School of Rock 2.

"Why?!", Rebecca asked.

"Robert keeps laughing.", he tells Rebecca.

"Robert!", Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, it's just to funny.", Robert said.

"Everyone take five.", Richard yelled.

Everyone rushed to the snack table. Rebecca and Kevin reached for a muffin at the same time, their hands met, 3 seconds later they moved their hands. "You can have it.", she said. "Thanks.", he said while taking the muffin and taking a bite. Joey took Kevin's hand and pulled him over about five feet from the snack table.

"Oh my god! Ask her out!", he told him.

"Who?", Kevin asked.

"Rebecca. Sooner or later you're never going to see her again.", he said.

"First, I don't like her and second, we both live in Chicago of course well see each other again.", Kevin said.

"Everyone! Come on we have to shoot it again!", Richard told everyone, "Let's start when Katie walks down with Freddy."

Rebecca did what she was told. The scene started. "Action!"

"Hey, Katie?", Kevin read his line walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?", she said softly.

"Remember last year when you said you thought I was a terrible drum player?", he asked.

"Yeah, why?", she asked.

"Do you think I'm still that bad?", he said.

"Of course not. Your way better.", she said.

"Well, in that case your a way better bassist.", he said.

Apparently, in this script Katie and Freddy had to fall in love. But Rebecca started to wonder if she liked Kevin outside of the movie. After, there scene they shot the next 2 while Rebecca and Kevin had a break. It was about the start of shooting the movie.

Hi guys during chapter 6 the tragedy happens. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The kissing scene

Kevin thought that he liked Rebecca off the movie. He was nervous with what was coming his way. In the script Katie and Freddy kiss and find out their feelings for eachother. Their was no rehearsel for the kissing scene. He knew today was the day he would get to kiss Rebecca. The scene was that Freddy and Katie spent so much time together, that when Katie gets in trouble Freddy thinks it's his fault and she says that it isn't then she kisses him.

After rehearsing for about an hour it was time to do the scene. "Action!", Richard yelled.

"Katie, why did you trip Ms. Lemmons?", Joan said remembering her lines for the scene.

"Cuz I wanted to.", she said.

"Listen, Miss Mullins, we promise it won't happen again.", 'Freddy' said pulling her away.

"What's wrong with you?", she said looking at him.

"What's wrong with you?", he said.

"Nothing. What do you think is wrong with me?", she asked.

"The Katie I know wouldn't trip a teacher and talk back to the principle. The Katie I know would sit and listen. I'm sorry but we can't be friends it's all my fault.", 'Freddy' said as he walked off.

'Katie' grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and kissed him. "It's not your fault.", she said as they looked into eachother eyes.

"Cut! Great take. We'll use this take.", Richard said.

Rebecca couldn't mind but wanting to see the take. She wanted to know if she looked stupid. She did like Kevin but she was scared he didn't like her, which he did. Kevin noticed he did and walked over to Rebecca.

"Umm, Rebecca?", Kevin asked.

"Yeah?", Rebecca asked.

"Will you go out with me?", Kevin asked.

"Who dared you?", Rebecca said looking around.

"No! No. No one dared me I like you, so will you go out with me?", Kevin asked.

"I guess so. How about we have our first date next Thursday?", Rebecca said as she walked off and kissed him on the cheek.

Kevin rubbed his cheek and realized he had another seen to do. He had to open his locker while 'Summer' complains that 'Katie' is her best friend and wouldn't let them date. After taping that the day was over. He hoped that next Thursday came faster, it was only a week away.

**Review or no more story!**


End file.
